


ok smarty, go to a party (and get high with two guys you've been crushing on for ages)

by cactusboob



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Ben doesn't even show up, Beverly got the same treatment, Gay, M/M, Multi, Party, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Recreational Drug Use, Reddie is mentioned but not enough to tag, Sorry Ben, Stanley Uris-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusboob/pseuds/cactusboob
Summary: Stanley Uris hates parties (or people, depending on who you ask), until he comes across Mike Hanlon and Bill Denbrough and, then, he's to busy making out with them to care about parties (or people, depending on who you ask).
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 32





	ok smarty, go to a party (and get high with two guys you've been crushing on for ages)

**Author's Note:**

> just know that, depsite the fact that i never actually wrote ben (sorry ben) he was most definitely chugging beer of the keg while richie, eddie, and bevvy were like "chug chug chug"

It's not that he hates parties, per say. It's more like he hates people. Ok, that's dramatic. Just, everyone that isn't in Loser's Club. Well, actually, he hates Richie. The one who dragged him here and then promptly ditched him.

"Oh, Standrew," he had said," I'm only going to find Eddie and get us some drinks. I'll be back in five. Jeez." And that was over twenty minutes ago, so, yeah. He hates people, not parties.

And, anyway, why do people like parties in the first place? Everyone's either on something or swapping spit. And, in books and movies, the party scene is always (always!) the one where things go wrong. So, he doesn't hate parties, he's just confused. Yeah. So.

Ok, he can kinda see the appeal of a party. It's rebellious, and, for some, fun. Like weed.

Speaking of weeds, Richie isn't back yet and that's just rude.

It's been at least thirty minutes and Stan's had enough, so he goes to the punch bowl.

When he gets there, Richie and Eddie are nowhere to be seen.

"Go figure," he scoffs bitterly.

"Uh, come again?" And right in front of him is Mike Hanlon. _ The  _ Mike Hanlon, one half of the duo (that, in his mind, he has named My Heart Beats Wildly For You. MHBWFY for short. Yes, he realises this makes him seem like a dweeb) that he's been crushing on since the eighth grade!

"Uh." Say something, Stanley! But, he can't. He literally can not. He hasn't said a  _ word  _ to Mike Hanlon or Bill Denbrough since the first semester of eighth grade, when they were seat partners and he had realised A, he was somewhere on the homosexual spectrum and B, he liked  _ both _ Mike and Bill.

"Oh, Stan, hey!" Bill says, coming out of nowhere. Stan manages to force a "uh, hi," out of his lips.

"Did you come here alone?" Mike asks him. His eyes are very pretty. Stan wonders if his eyes or as pretty. Probably not. Bill's definitely are, though. Stan's so zoned into watching Mikes eyes that he doesn't here Bill say something until it's possible the third time he's said it.

"Gosh, Stan! How wasted _ are  _ you?" Bill laughs. It's a very cute laugh. Stan is not equipped. Stan can not handle this.

"Not nearly enough, that's for sure," he mutters, causing Mike and Bill to laugh. Huh, that felt nice.

"Actually, I don't drink," Stan amends. After seeing what happens to the adults around him when  _ they _ start drinking, Stan has decided that he will never, ever touch an alcoholic beverage in his life.

This information seems to surprise Mike, who's eyes go wide as he says," Really? Do you smoke?"

And, now, because he wants to seem cool but also does not want to embarrass himself in front of his crushes, Stan has two options:

Option one, say "why yes. Yes, I do. I am such a smoker, a hacked up my lung, just the other day."

Or, option two, evade the question. 

Because Stan wishes to  _ not _ embarrass himself in front of Mike and Bill, he says, "What?" Maybe a little too harshly. 

"Oh. Uh, weed. We don't do the hard stuff." Bill says. ( _ What's the 'hard stuff'?)  _ Stan thinks about a moment. He's seen Richie "puff up" or whatever, and he's turned out fine. Relatively. 

_ And _ Eddie says that marijuana doesn't have that many health defects…

"Uh. No. But, I'd sure like to start. "

  
  


> **~\•/~**

They're in a bedroom, lying on the queen sized bed that whoever occupied the room had positioned in the middle of the space. 

"Do you. Do you think Beverly's gonna be mad at us, for smoking in her room?" Mike asks from somewhere near his left.

"I don't know. Maybe?" Responds Bill, who is on the right of Stan, his words slurring together. 

Then, Stan hears something. For a moment, he can't place it. It's at the tip of his fingers and he can't place it and then,  _ bam.  _ It hits him.

"Guys, guys shut up. Do you hear that?" 

"Hear what?" Mike inquires, sitting up.

"The song! It's uh, uh.. Mr. Brightside!" Stan, in all of his excitement of realising what was playing, sits up as well.

_ I'm coming out of my cage _

_ And I've been doing just fine _

_ Gotta gotta be down _

_ Because I want it all _

_ It started out with a kiss _

_ How did it end up like this? _

"Oh, yeah! It is!" Bill exclaims, dancing to the beat. (Well, it's more like wiggling to the beat since Bill seems to refuse to sit up like Mike and Stanley.)

When the song ends, Stan takes another puff of the blunt and passes it to Mike.

"This is nice," he says to no one in particular. 

Mike and Bill nod their heads in agreement. 

For a few minutes, except for the occasional coughing fit, it's quiet in the bedroom. 

Then, out of nowhere, Bill says," Hey, Mike. I dare you to kiss Stanley over here," he points to Stan and begins to make kissy noises. 

And, yet again, Stan is faced with Options. A, die of embarrassment. B, dash out of the room, find RichieandEddie and go home. C, allow Mike (if he even takes Bill's dare seriously) to kiss him. Or, D, all of the above.

He doesn't actually have the chance to choose an Option because, next thing he knows, Mike (Mike Hanlon! One of the guys he's liked since the eighth grade!) has his lips on his and suddenly. Stanley Uris can not breath. 

He's not one hundred percent sure but, he's pretty sure someone (who it was is a mystery to him) just moaned.

When he and Mike pull apart, Stan says,"huh," because. Wow.

And Mike says, "Been wanting to do that for a long time."

Stan blinks. He doesn't have a response to that.

And, then, Bill says,"It's my turn, now. "

He doesn't have a response to that either.


End file.
